cant be forgotten
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: seriously... no summary this time... just wrote without thinking... review if u like


**kia likh rahi hun... nahi pata...**

 **flow kahan ja raha hai... wo bhi nahi pata...**

 **jo man mein tha likh diya**

 **jesa bhi hai jo bhi hai DIL SE hai..**

 **agar acha lagey to please review**

 **HERE WE GO**

He was sitting in study, working on some files. He signed the last file and mention the date. He was about to close the file when his eyes falls on today's date 9 August 2016 and his facial expression changed remembering the happenings of previous year on this date.

 **It was 12:30 pm when a car stopped outside the airport and he and the other one came out .**

 **They looked around.**

 **The otherone said: mausum dekh k lag raha hai k barish ho gi..**

 **Han bhaee jo bhi ho… mere Delhi puhanchne k baad hi ho abhi na ho…**

 **Hmm….or jab tak tum nahi atey me thora aram bhi kar lun ga..**

 **Haain… aram… aise kon se kaam karwata hun me tujh se.. jo aram karna hai tujhe…**

 **Arey itne to kaam.. kabhi ye karo,, kabhi wo karo… kabhi wazan kam karo ..kabhi exercise zada karo.. kabhi…**

 **Acha acha mere baap bas… bas kar .. jitna aram karna hai kar lena… ab me jaaun ander? Warna plane mujhe chor k chala jaye ga…**

 **Haan haan jao… me ne kab roka..**

 **They looked at eachother smilingly and he hugged him and pat his back: khayal rakhna apna..**

 **Tum bhi..**

 **They separated and he walked inside.**

 **IT was almost 4 when he dialed his number. The call was recived.**

 **Hello..**

 **Han…pohanch gaye?**

 **Han bas abhi fresh ho k betha hun ..socha tujhe call kar lun tu bata..**

 **Me bhi betha hua hi hun or game khel raha hun…**

 **Tu aa gaya apni harkaton pe mere jatey hi…**

 **Arey suno to bara interesting game hai.. "** _ **Find Your Evil Twin**_ **"**

 **Acha… to tera evil twin kon nikla?**

 **Arey kia bataun…ufff..**

 **Beta me hi hun na?**

 **Han to or kon ho sakta hai.. hum dono hi to mil k ajeeb ahjeeb plan bana k acp sir ka naak mein dam kar k rakhte hain…**

 **G nahi… plan aap banate hain… bakra me banta hun…**

 **Acha acha theek hai.. ab me rakhta hun.. khabri se milne jana hai… 8 baje tak wapis aata hun…**

 **Hmmm…muje bhi 5:30 confrence ka session attend karna hai… me bhi 7;30 baje tak hi free ho sakun ga..**

 **Chalo bye….**

 **Bye take care ….khayal rakhna apna…me wait karun ga…**

 **It was 9 when he entered inside his room.**

 **He was talking to himself while placing the file on the table and removing his coat: 9 baj gaye…8 baje ka kaha tha Daya ko…bechara wait kar raha ho ga.. chalo call karta hun..**

 **He checked his cellphone and found the battery empty.**

 **Tch…battery ko bhi abhi khatam hona tha…kia karun…yahan se phone karun …**

 **He checked the room's phone but found it dead.**

 **He murmurs: ye bhi nahi chal raha or is waqt bahir pco se call… nahi… barish bhi to ho rahi hai…**

 **Then said while leaning on sofa: chalo kuch deir wait karta hun..charging ka..**

 **He stood up and put his cellphone on charging without turning it on.**

…

…

 **It was almost 10:50 when he switch off the tv and unplugged his cellphone turned it**

 **He found some messages but without reading them he directly dialed daya's number. But that was switched off.**

 **Daya ka number switched off…wo bhi is waqt..**

 **He then dialed their landline but didn't get any response from there.**

 **Now he checked the messages those were from the team members asking him to call or reply.**

 **He was about to dial Acp sir's number when got a missed call from Rajat and just after that a massege popped in in his inbox**

" **sir… need to talk"**

 **He replied: "kia hua"**

 **After a minute massege came.**

" **daya sir hospital mein hain"**

 **He really felt his heartbeat stopped for a second. He looked around in tension and touched the dialing pad with his sweaty thumb and dialed Rajat's number.**

 **Hello….**

 **Ha…han rajat daya… kia hua daya ko kese ?**

 **Sir… aap kahan they sir…hum sab aap ko kab se call…**

 **Arey yaar… phone silent pet ha mera phir battery khatam…**

 **He pressed his teeth in anger on himself on not checking his phone and forgetting to remove the silent mode after conference.**

 **Acha… hua kia(in bit shaky tone)**

 **Aj sham mein kareeb 7:30 per wo khabri se mil ke nikal hi rahey they … aik gari aaii…shayad break fail they us ke…or unhe peechey se hit kiya… pass hi aik acedmy ki parking hai wahan khari bikes or cycles pe ja k daya sir girey… humein kareeban 7:50 pe pata chala…**

 **He bit his lips in tension and asked: doctors kia keh rahey hain… or hosh.. hosh aya daya ko…kahan chot lagi?**

 **Nahi sir.. tab se behosh hain… or doctors ka kehna hai k..left hand or sir pe chot lagi hai thori si… shayad surgery sir ki chot k liye...**

 **He shook his head: me… me aa raha hun...**

 **Per sir aap… wo conference…sorry sir muje aap ko nahi batana chahiye tha.. wo acp sir bhi nahi hain to me.. kia karta... sorry sir..**

 **Kia sorry haan…kia sorry….mera bhai wahan hospital mein hai or tumhein conference ki pari hai.. tum..**

 **He cut the call in frustration and spread hand on his face.**

 **Ab kia karun kia…haan aik kaam karta hun.. next flight(he started walking to and fro)per ye mausam… to kia(jerk his head )phir ye conference.. isey aise chor k… nahi… per daya..**

 **He really don't know what to do. He just sat on bed helplessly, took some deep breaths and dialed Rajat's number again.**

 **Rajat receive the call at very first ring: yes sir…**

 **Rajat… hosh aya daya ko…**

 **Nahi sir…**

 **Silence prevailed.**

 **Then Abhijeet said: rajat… sorry wo mene tum se aise… me…**

 **Arey its ok sir.. ap sorry mat kahiye…**

 **He asked after talking a deep breath: doctors kia keh rahey hain ab?**

 **3 4 ghanto mein hosh aa jana chahiye…warna khatra ho sakta hai.. surgery ki tarf jaein ge phir…**

 **Abhijeet really felt himself in great helplessness.**

 **HE said after composing himself: rajat tum… tum muje please… puri …sab updates dete rehna (cracked tone) please…**

 **And cut the call.**

 **He tightly closed his eyes and let his tears flow. His brother is Fighting for his life and he is sitting here … how could he…but no… he has to perform his duty also… duty? That duty.. which snatched his essential part of life 18 years back.. that duty because of which his mother died… that duty because of which he lost his first love..**

 **But no…. this duty also gives him many precious relations … a family….**

 **A friend … a brother…. But the sameone needs him this time ..or better to say he needs to be there for himself because the person there is his half soul.**

He came out from his thoughts when he listens his phone ringer.

A call from daya.

He recive the call.

Haan daya…

Boss… kia kar rahey ho?

Kuch nahi…

Kuch nahi… bilkul farigh ho?

Hmmm…

Kia hua Abhi? Itna low kiun sound kar rahey ho?

Arey yaar kuch nahi… bas.. thora thaka hua hun.. or kuch nahi…

Boss…

Acha daya me baad mein baat karta hun.. tu dihaan rakhna apna bahut…

Tum bhi…(then after some pause)or haan jo beet gaya us ko soch kar apne aap ko pareshan mat karo…

Hmmm

Bye.

Call ended.

He sighed: try kar raha hun yaar but wo raat or wo adha din muje nahi bhoolta kabhi bhi….

He again drifted in past

 **He kept asking to the team members about daya's condition almost whole night. But then when he slept he doesn't know.**

 **He woke up at 6 and checked his cell phone but no massege from anyone.**

 **He was heading towards the corridor when at 6:35 am he received a massege from rajat. He closed his room door and opened the massege**

" **sir…doctors ne consent form sign karwa liya hai.. doctor Salunkhey ne sign kiya…. Ab kuch dair mein surgery hai… dua kije ga… "**

 **He took the support of a wall to balance himself because of sudden spin in his head. He want to rush out from here, but he cant do anything except praying and praying.**

 **Suddenly a wired idea came in his mind. He typed a massege.**

" **dekh daya.. tu is tarha dhoka nahi de sakta mujhey samjha? tuje wapis ana ho ga…"**

 **He waited for a reply although he know his wait will be fruitless.**

 **After waiting for 10 minutes, he typed**

" **me tera wait kar raha hun daya(remove the drop from cellphone's screen)zada wait nahi karwana mujhe.. jaldi ana"**

 **But no reply obviously. He harshly wipe his tears.**

 **Tujhe aram karna tha na daya….to ghar mein kar leta na…. me … me ..tujhey koi kaam nahi karne deta…. Na… excerise na kuch…. Na… me tujhe nahi rokta yaar… tujhe jahan jana hai ..jo khana hai khaney deta na… per tu wahan hos…hospital mein…**

 **He wipe again his disobedient tears which are forming again and again.**

 **His cell phone rang. He received the call**

 **Hello… dr sahib… kesa hai daya… operation ho gaya…? Hosh… hosh aya usey… doctors kia keh rahey hain…aap… aap kuch boliye na..kuch…**

 **Abhi…abhijeet.. dekho…operation chal raha hai abhi.. tum… aik kaam karo.. tum wapis aa jao….ab to mausam …**

 **Nai.. sir.. me .. me kese.. sir daya theek ho jaye ga na..please bataiye na…**

 **Dr salunkhey sighed: dekho abhi operation chal raha hai.. jese hi khatam ho ga.. me tumhe bataun ga.. tum…**

 **Han please sir…(looked at the clock) sir…me rakhta hun sir..session k liye nikalna hai…**

 **He cut the call and closed his eyes tightly to compose himself and after some more minutes he move towards washroom.**

Us din muje pata chala.. k dusron ko tasalli dena bahut asan hai.. per jab kisi apne pe ati hai na…to...

He shook his head remembering his condition during the whole session of the conference based on the media dealing of sensitive cases, in which heads of different crime branches were there to deliver speeches for the trainee cops.

He went there to represent CID Mumbai on behaf of ACP sir as he was in London for some work.

 **An officer who was senior asked him: kia hua… Abhijeet.. aap kuch pareshan lag rahey hain…**

 **Nahi.. sir.. me ..me theek hun… I m perfectly fine…**

 **Are u sure?**

 **Yes sir….**

Me hi jaanta hun… me ne wo 3 ghantey kese guzarey hain….

 **Just after the session end, he move towards his room without taking refreshment,**

 **Refreshment? Who cares… he didn't took anything since last night after the session. But he is not feeling hungry… he only wants to hear some news about daya..**

 **He took out his cell and without wasting a second dialed rajat's number.**

 **Hel..**

 **Before he completed rajat spoke: sir… operation ho gaya hai…per..**

 **He cut him impatiently: per kia rajat…**

 **Sir.. operation ho chuka hai…hosh nahi aya lekin ab tak.. doctors keh rahey hain… agle 12 ghante critical hain…agar in mein kuch na hua to phir sab theek rahey ga…**

 **He sighed: ok… or hosh kab tak aye ga?**

 **Sir… 4 se 6 ghanto mein a jana chahiye…**

 **Ok…**

 **He was about to cut the call when.**

 **Sir.. ap wapis kab tak a rahey hain?**

 **Kal last session hai 3 baje… me ne 8 baje ki flight karwa li hai…**

 **Ok… sir..**

 **Rajat please… kuch bhi ho muje…**

 **Yes sir.. don't worry…**

 **After cutting the call.**

 **He typed: "dekh daya… bas bohat ho gaya… uth ja ab… "**

Muje pata hai…koi bhi dekhe ga to ajeeb lagey ga usey… me aik admi jo behosh hai us ko masseges kar kar k uthne k liye keh raha hun.. dant raha hun… per kia karta me yaar.. tujh se baat karne ka bohat dil kar raha tha us waqt…

He smiled soothingly: phir jab Freddy ka massege aya… k tujhe thora hosh aaya hai.. or tu ne thora pani maanga… tab mano… mere jaan mein jaan aaii…

 **After reading freddy's message … he looked towards the sky and thanks GOD for saving Daya's life. But his heart still urging to see his brother or listens his voice even typed massege in his style is ok…**

 **Day passed in wait and a new morning arose. He opened his eyes and found himself sitting on a rocking chair.**

 **He checked his phone but there is no new massege. He took a breath and move to washroom.**

 **After sometime he was having tea when his phone beeped.**

 **A message from Vivek.**

 **He opened the massege.**

" **guess who"**

 **He frowned. Then suddenly literally jumped up due to which some tea fall on his hand but he didn't care and typed.**

" **who… I don't know u.."**

 **Then himself smiled and dialed vivek's number but the call was cut from other side which cause some tension in his heart.**

 **A massege came.**

" **arey… baat nahi ho paye gi.. abhi bhi chup ke.. or vivek ko thora makkan laga k cell use kar raha hun"**

 **He shook his head smilingly and typed: "a gaya tu apni harkaton pe… kar liya aaram…?"**

 **Acha na,…baad mein dant lena… wapis kab aa rahey ho…"**

" **raat 8 baje ki flight hai…9: 30 tak Mumbai pohanch jaun ga"**

" **Han pohancho pohancho… wese bhi me yahan bore ho gaya hun… ab ghar jaun ga"**

 **Abhijeet typed nothing but send many emoticons of anger.**

 **Reply came.**

" **acha sorry…"**

" **han theek hai theek hai… or ab ye cell vivek ko wapis de… me zara us ki bhi class leta hun… or tu rest kar"**

" **Acha na… phir se dantne lagey..bye… or haan… jaldi ana me wait kar raha"**

" **bye"**

He read those masseges once again and smiled remembering their "anokhi reunion"

one year have passed but he still remember most of the happenings exactly

some images are blur.. but he can recall most of the things.

Those 2 nights and one day cant be forget ever... he cant...

* * *

their reunion after Abhijeet's return is still an _unfold mystery_

jab kabhi time mila is ki folding khol lein ge...

filhaal isi per R AND R kariye sab..

 **bye**

 **take care**

 **shzk(zehra)**


End file.
